Rise of the Dragons
by Writers and Readers
Summary: Maya Luna. Average? No, you can't be when your a side-kick of Batman! Weird things keep happening. And she is going to find out why. One word keeps echoing in her head, the word "Dragons." Join her on the mystery that is her past and the memories that can change the future of her and the world forever.
1. Prologue

**Hello my pretties! I'm back! I feel like doing the whole evil laugh after saying that! This is my new prologue! The has taken a different direction, not to different, but easier for me to write. Lol. I finally have my crap together, and now I'm going to be starting the new series... Rise of the Dragons! This is part one of an arc that I am coming up with. I can't wait to get down to business! So without further adu! Here it is!** **I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah! That's right. The disclaimer! *Face-Palms Such an Idiot* Here it is... Dang I still don't own Young Justice... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Young Justice people or plots, no matter how much I wish I did. **

* * *

Blood.

Sweat.

Tears.

Those three things are things that I am far too familiar with in my life.

Do I ever regret the things I've done in my life? Never. Do I ever think about the things that I could have done; should have done? Yes, I wish I had been able to save my parents and grandparents. Maybe that's why I work so hard to save so many.

But, the people I've met, the people I've gotten to save. That is the greatest feeling in the world. And I would go through everything just to do it all over again.

You might be a bit confused, as you should be. I was confused too when I first woke up all those years ago, without a lick of memory. That was hard. But don't worry that confusion will eventually go away. It did for me.

I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, okay not when I was born beginning. But the day I found the meaning in my life beginning. It was more like a I'm confused, what the crap am I doing here beginning. Instead of everything being all; I understand! I know what I was meant to do! That came later actually.

But, this is my story. And I'm going to be the one to tell it. It all started on...

* * *

**So... how'd it go? You liked it!? Le Gasp! OMW! I liked it too! I'm in high school and home schooled. But, I will be going back soon... cuz doing algebra online is stinking hard! Anyhoo, Thanks for reading this thing! And I can't wait to get going on chapter one! I had some caffeine earlier. NOT a good idea... I can't stop like vibrating! It sucks it is soooo hard to type right now! Lol. Please review! *Uses Super Doe Eyes* Thanks! Constructive criticism is great! Thanks! Adios! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I have been really busy with highschool! I'm a freshman now, and I have had a lot to do. I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating sooner! Anyways, I have been writing this chapter bit by bit. And I have started chapter two so my plan is to update every weekend. I hope. Well I can't wait till I get to the part that I really want to write! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I feel like I'm forgetting something... oh yea... disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Young Justice Characters. Totally wish I did.**

* * *

**Wednesday, May 9, 2007**

**09:00 EST**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

There's this noise that's slowly waking me up. And it is also highly annoying. There's also an all consuming pain. It's just throbbing and it makes me want to go back to that peaceful and non painful sleep. That noise is not helping the pounding of my head. Nor is the irritating beeping noise shutting up.

There's some light that's shining in my eyes. I wonder where I am. I opened my eyes to be met with a blinding light.

"Uggh." My throat feels scratchy and sore, like it hasn't been used in a while.

I'm gonna try opening my eyes again, but a bit slower this time. I winced at the intensity of the light. By the time my eyes were adjusted to the light I was met with the sight of a tall muscular man dressed in all black with a scowl on his face. Why he was scowling I don't know.

"You're quite lucky. I didn't think you would live with how many injures that you sustained." Came a deep smooth voice. Who I'm guessing came from the man standing before me. Wait, injuries. That explains the pain, but when did I get them? I can't remember anything.

"Sir," I croaked, man I sound terrible. "Where am I? Who are you? Wait, who am I?" I fired off those questions in rapid fire.

The man in all black, didn't say anything. Just studied me, which is getting kinda uncomfortable with how watchful he is being.

"Your name is Maya Luna. You lived in Gotham for your entire life. You're an only child. And your parents died a year ago." With that the man in all black handed me a paper with different information on it about me. But nothing clicked it didn't even feel real.

"Wait! You didn't tell me who you were!" I exclaimed when it dawned on me that he never answered two of my questions. I mean I didn't know if I was with some psycho killer or something.

"I'm Batman." The man now known as Batman stated. Now that he mentions it he does look kinda batty. "Food will be brought soon." Was all that was said and with a swish of a cape and silent footsteps and he just disappeared. Okay this place is freaky. The man just vanished, I have no memories and I know that that isn't natural.

Within about a minute of 'Batman' disappearing an older man who had white hair and a perfectly pressed black suit with a mask covering his eyes walked into the room that I was in. He looked nice, and he was carrying a tray of food, that smelled like heaven came down to Earth. My mouth began to water at the scent coming from it.

"Hello young miss. Here is some dinner for you. There is also some additional pain medication for you in case you may require it." The older man stated with an incredibly polished British voice. He sounded wise and well polite. He made me feel far more relaxed than that other man had.

"Umm. Thanks. It smells delicious. What can I call you?". I asked, I mean it was an incredibly valid question.

"You may call me Agent A miss. Please eat otherwise it will get cold.". I looked down at the food and without a second dug in. By the time I looked back up to say thanks, again, he was gone! Seriously!? Is this going to be continues thing in my life?! Cuz' I'm gonna super irritated if it's true!

I looked down at the food, shrugged, and continued eating. After all I can't let such delicious food be wasted. After I finished, it took me a while considering I could only move my left wrist, my right wrist was completely bandaged and unmovable. I couldn't help but sigh. I'm completely done and I have nothing to do, well except sleep. Which I probably should since I'm injured and apparently sleep helps that, at least it does when you're sick. Wait, how did I know that?! OH, well it looks I can remember some things.

I laid back down, which was quite hard to do when your completely bandaged something I failed to notice until now. As I was drifting off into the dreamless abyss, I could hear quiet voices the only things I managed to catch before I was completely engulfed in sleep were, "live" and "Maya". Too bad I hadn't have stayed awake I would have known what they were going to do with me.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! And please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Adios my darlings! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are y'all doin? I'm sick right now. So I finished the chapter today. Sorry I took forever to update, I felt so bad when I realized how long it's been! There will be one more chapter and then I will start with Season 1 episodes. Can't wait! Here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice just Maya Luna my OC. **

* * *

I could feel myself reawakening, it was weird how I could feel certain things before my sight returned to me. When I opened my eyes I could smell the disinfectant products, you probably could a mile away. I realized that this place was very different than the place I had originally woken up in. Like completely and utterly different, it was almost scary.

A hospital, that was were he had sent me. It made those two words that I had heard before I fell asleep make sense. A hospital was a place for the sick, injured or the occasional pregnant lady and for some reason I think there is one in the next room. How I know? There is a screaming that is obviously female. And here comes the crying, joy my headache couldn't get any worse.

You know what I never thought of before? What the heck is going to happen to me when I'm healed enough to leave the hospital apparently I'm only nine years. This seriously stinks, I'm probably gonna end up in some foster care or home and get bounced from place to place until I graduate.

The door quite loudly opens up. Like I'm ready to wake the dead loud. Ouch, my poor abused head, at this rate my headache will never go away.

"Ahh good. Glad to see that you have woken up. You gave everyone quite a scare when you arrived. But, don't worry you should heal up quite nicely you will need to undergo therapy and also see a psychiatrist. And you will have scarring but other than that everything should be alright." The man with a long white coat said when he walked into the room. Frankly the man was weird he had some kind of a goatee and his hair looked like its ends had been singed and completed with a wild look in his eye. Sure the guys words were right but the look didn't sit right.

"You are quite fortunate. You were going to be put in a foster care but your story had been put in the newspaper and you have gotten a lot of attention. In fact a Mr. Bruce Wayne is quite interested in you." I couldn't help the confusion that leaked onto my face. I mean come on. You would be confused as to why you would be put in the newspaper.

My confusion must have been incredibly noticeable. Because what he said next rather shocked me. "You have been in a coma for the past three weeks. And also Batman was the one that brought you to the hospital." Oh well that explains a lot of things.

"I'll leave you to rest." And then the doctor man was gone. Great he didn't let me even say a word. Of course he might even think that I don't know how to speak. Joy. They must think I'm an idiot! Just what I need.

I wonder why Batman took me here why did he want to take me to a hospital instead of keeping me till I healed. Or just taking me straight to some orphanage. Frankly I have no idea what's going to happen to me.

I heard a door open. I looked up at the door that opens to my room to see a nicely dressed man in an incredibly expensive suit and his hair was perfectly styled and he had lightly tanned skin and piercing blue eyes, in fact he was extremely good looking. And he was tall and I mean tall! I had to crane my neck to look up at him!

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne." The man said with a charming and very reassuring smile. "And I heard about what happened to you, if you want to you can come live with me and my ward Richard Grayson. He's about a year older than you."

I couldn't help but think wonder why he was interested in me. But going with him would be so much better than what would happen if I didn't go with him. But, my injuries what about those, they aren't going to magically disappear. As much as I wish that they would.

"If I were to go with you. What about all of my injuries, they aren't going to just disappear."

"I would have all treatments and therapy paid for. But, you will need to stay in the hospital for about a month before you can come with me. And after your physically and mentally able to go, I will have you pursue your education at Gotham Academy, that's where Richard goes as well." Mr. Wayne said in a very straight to the point way. I hadn't even realised it but he answered some of my other questions.

"All right. I'll come live with you. When will I get to meet Richard?" I mean just think about it, it sounded so much better than just going to some foster care. And plus my curiosity was thoroughly peaked about my future older brother. He's only what did Mr. Wayne say? Oh, yeah he's about one year older than me. Not to much older.

"He will be coming tomorrow after school with me and I will bring him here to get you two used to each other." I could tell as he was saying these words his mind was coming was coming up plans for the future and getting everything all worked out.

"Okay, cool. I'm actually kinda excited about meeting him."

Mr. Wayne gave me a soft smile. "I'm glad. I should let you rest. Also please, call me Bruce. Mr. Wayne was my father." And with a parting wave and a goodbye he quietly shut the door. Officially leaving me with my thoughts. I guess I am pretty excited about all of this. I mean I don't feel sad even though I found out my parents and grandparents died. Although I know I should be upset and mourning them. I just don't remember anything. Can you mourn something you didn't even know you had lost?

* * *

Today is the day that I'm going to be meeting Richard. I'm actually nervous. I don't really remember being nervous. I probably have. The there was a knock on the door and it opened moments later. And standing there in the door frame was a short - but still taller than me by like 2 inches - boy he looked not scrawny but lean and slender. He had jet black hair that he had slicked back with gel. He had electric blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, but it looked like it had the potential to tan incredibly nice. He was wearing a uniform tan slacks with black perfectly shined dress shoes, with a white dress shirt impeccably ironed. And also a navy jacket with a red tie, which looked a bit askew. All the clothing looked incredibly expensive. And what less could I have expected?

"Hi! I'm Richard but, I prefer to be called Dick, your Maya right?" His voice was a bit high and he sounded excited and hyper. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Dick. Yeah my names Maya."

"Cool!" He sat down in the chair that was relatively close to my hospital bed. "My middle names John. What's yours?"

"Uhhm, my middle name is Lily if I remember correctly."

"I like that flower! My favorite color is red what's yours?"

"Umm. I don't know I don't remember."

"Hmm. Okay we'll have to fix that."

It went on like this for about a good two hours before an older man with a perfect black tux and white dress shirt with a bow tie. He had salt and pepper hair but it was neatly combed and styled, he also had a mustache.

"Master Richard we should get going, we don't want to tire her out too much. And plus you have homework. It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress Maya, my name is Alfred and I'm the Wayne family butler." He spoke with a smooth and polished British accent.

"It's nice to meet you Alfred. I'm sure we'll get to know each pretty soon. It was great meeting you Dick." I couldn't help but try to be polite after the way Alfred spoke.

"Can we come by tomorrow Alfred!? You don't mind do you Maya?" Dick exclaimed. He had this excited gleam in his eye that I noticed would probably be there most of the time.

"If it is alright with Mistress Maya. Then it is alright with me, Master Bruce would surely encourage you two to associate with each other."

"Sure, I don't get any other visitors besides nurses or doctors." I felt excited, I was already looking forward to having Dick come over tomorrow.

After they left, I realized this month of having to stay in the hospital was going to go much faster than I had originally anticipated. And it did.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was great! And please leave me a little review, I like to know what people think. And constructive critisism (?) is always appreceated. I hope you guys have a great day! Bye!**


End file.
